marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Stan Lee (Earth-1228)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1228 | BaseOfOperations = Baxter Building, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = with white streaks on the sides | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer, comic writer, editor | Education = | Origin = Human mutate by cosmic ray exposition | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jack Kirby | First = What If? Vol 1 11 | HistoryText = Stan Lee was the editor at Marvel Comics, when one day he and his bullpen were delivered a package from a group calling themselves the S People. Inside the package was a box that was supposedly going to provide them with their wildest fantasies. However it instead bombarded the group with cosmic rays and mutated them. Stan would be endowed with the ability to stretch his body. The group would decide to become a team of costumed adventurers in order to seek out the S People and find a cure for their conditions. Stan would dub himself Mister Fantastic, and the group would adventure as the Fantastic Four. Living double lives, they would work at Marvel Comics by day, and operate as the Fantastic Four out of the Baxter Building. The group would adapt their adventures into a fictional comic book which would become very popular. When Stan and the others would visit the island of Dr. Morrow they would find that Morrow himself had been mutated into a giant monster. Defeating Morrow they would search his lab and find that he too was sent a box by the S People. Traveling to Atlantis, Stan and the others would be captured by the Sub-Mariner who also received a box and believe it was the Fantastic Four who sent it to him. Stan and the others would battle Namor until the truth came out. They would soon learn that the S People were really alien Skrulls who sought to use the boxes to make everyone on Earth their mindless slaves. The Fantastic Four and Namor would team up to destroy the Skrull base, thwarting their plot. With no cure found, they would continue to operate as heroes and comic book publishers . Sometime later, Stan and the others would learn of the existence of their realities Watcher after Uatu was transported in front of them by Earth-9997's Heralds hoping that the Fantastic Four would take this discovery further and learn that their world had been impregnated by a Celestial embryo . The outcome of this discovery, and Stan's subsequent activities remain unrevealed. | Powers = Seemingly those of Reed Richards of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Stan Lee of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Stretching Category:Historical Figures